jacks_skype_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
CiCi
|place = 3/16 |challenges = 4 |votesagainst = 10 |days = 2}} Season 13 ♔CiCi started out on the Macan tribe. They won 4 challenges in a row while and even though CiCi didnt go to tribal she communicated with the other members of the tribe while making an alliance with Molly, Mandy, and Ryan just in case they attended Tribal. While predicting that there would be a tribe swap CiCi still hoped she wouldnt be on Naga due to the huge loss streak, but it didnt matter; she played with the cards dealt. Luckily Dane, her closest ally, was with her at the enemy tribe and CiCi followed Dane's lead to stay with Grace since she was "Alone". Constant flipping with Dane allowed CiCi and Dane to merge together with Grace as an extra member of their twosome. When they merged, CiCi was under the impression that Grace was being voted out due to the information leaked, just to be blindsided that her closest ally Dane was voted out, leaving CiCi with just Grace who CiCi didnt know where they stood due to the fact Dane was their connection. CiCi voted with the majorty every round trying to get herself to move along, and with the help of Benji, she was able to give him an extra vote to help her stay longer. At final 6 when the game was at its peak, CiCi was told that Mj and Benji were just using her, but to CiCi that made no sense, it only helped her realize that Scott has been playing both sides. Because of this, right then and there CiCi got the vote to switch from Ryan to Scott due to the threat of Ryan having an idol and making Benji go home. When the vote tied CiCi promised Molly a final 2 if she switched her vote ending the vote being 3-1 sending Scott home. At final 5 CiCi was under the impresssion and her alliance Benji and MJ were going to vote ryan with her however she was blindsided and Mj and Benji tried to vote her out making CiCi throw her vote due to the threat of Ryan having an idol didnt. 2:Benji 2:CiCi 1:Ryan, and the revote went 2-1 Benji going home CiCi staying. At final 4 CiCi believed that Ryan and Molly would choose eachother over her making CiCi flip back to MJ even though he just voted her out. This caused the vote to tie 2-2 since CiCi was desprate to try to get her way into the final 2, knowing her challenge ability was weak meaning she had to rely on someone else's. At the luck challenge, MJ lost, and with that Cici lost her chance to get taken to the finals by someone. CiCi lost her final 2 with Molly by voting to keep MJ, leaving CiCi in the dust so when Molly won the final immunity CiCi knew her fate giving her a final placing of 3rd with the prize of Host Fan Favorite.♔